The instrumentation requested will outfit the Whole Body Counter at New York University School of Medicine, Institute of Environmental Medicine. This facility is a resource which is used in clinical studies utilizing naturally radioactive whole body potassium, experimental studies of human lung clearance times, and determination of total body burden of radioactivity for the purpose of estimating absorbed radiation dose following accidental contamination.